


Kingdoms.

by d3adkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I'll add characters as they come along, M/M, Multi, Other, Pretty much everyone is going to be in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3adkat/pseuds/d3adkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(( Almost every character in Homestuck will be in this and I will edit in the tags as needed. Build up, character development, ect.))</p>
<p>Derse and Prospit, two kingdoms so different from one another finally become allies. Travelers, royalties, and those in between are seen and expected in each kingdom. No one expects the trouble that begins to occur in Derse, after all, the Horror Terrors have been so well controlled for so long. Nor did anyone expect Prospit to lose so many of it's people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdoms.

Prologue;

The Kingdom of Derse was one few thought to pick a fight with, and even fewer chose to travel through. Dark forces lurked within the kingdom, controlled and maintained mostly by the royalty within the palace. Large and extravagant, purples of all shades. Most in the kingdom wore purple or black, and of course avoided the shadows, even when the sun was high in the sky. One could never be certain where the dark forces lurked, and in the hush of night, you may hear the voices of the dark creatures whispering to you, even singing. 

There were four rings of the kingdom. The outer ring, where the most poor lived. The middle ring, where those of middle class dwelled. The high ring, for those of upstanding wealth or importance to live. In the center stood the castle, well protected by guards and majyyks. Market places littered all but the inner most ring of the castle, dwelling places such as parks were there for the commoners entertainment as well. Despite this, it was a hard kingdom to live in. The terrors that littered the land were not always under control, new ones born every day. Frequently you would hear of disappearances, and only those in the palace were aware that most that disappeared would never have a hope of being found again, absorbed by the darkness. 

Inside the palace, two twin princesses lived. Roxy and Rose Lalonde. There was no king, as he had passed some time ago, leaving just them and their mother. What is a queen without her king? A queen, of course. The queen did well ruling the land as well, mostly loved by her subjects. Though people that lived in Derse rarely left it, reasons unknown. Some travelers would decide to pass by and end up residents as well. 

Rose, a calm and collected girl at the age of 18, kept her nose in books frequently, studying the majyyks necessary to control or summon the creatures that lurked within the kingdom. At times, she would leave the palace in disguise to check up on things in the different rings and take notes. She cared for the people.

Roxy, a less than calm and more for adventure princess was also 18, just like her twin sister. She had never been one for studying, and frequently snuck out to meet with friends outside the palace walls, not that any of them knew who she was. She had only made formal appearances a couple times, and she looked so much different in the dress and style of royalty compared to the rather normal clothing she wore when out and about.

Both girls were rather close and covered for each other when they left the kingdom, which was lovely in itself. Not often did they leave together, though. If it were noticed that both princesses were missing it would cause an uproar.

If one were traveling to Derse, it would be light and seem harmless from a distance. Though drawing closer, the forest that surrounded the kingdom would turn darker, even blocking out a lot of sunlight, leaving one to wonder if they were alone in the woods. Inside the kingdom, there was a permanent dark cloud overhead, one of monsters, horrorterrors, creatures one could only pray to never meet. It left the kingdom seeming a bit dark and gloomy, but residents will have grown used to it, found it to be normal. The gates surrounding the outer ring were rather extravagant, as if to show off what potential the kingdom held. One would have to go through a gate to enter the kingdom, which let anyone enter as they pleased. Getting through to the highest ring generally proved to be most difficult without invitation. 

In this setting is where our story begins, all be it frequent we may travel through words to Prospit. But that is for another chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> { This is going to be slow going, very detailed, and while I'm going to do my best to make it interesting, I don't want things to happen without good development. I am taking inspiration from a couple prompts I posted on cherubplay awhile back for this story. }


End file.
